A Skip Day Romance
by gravitationfiend
Summary: Around the same time Tory and Colin decide to take an off day from school. Just the night before Tory slipped a poem into Colin's bag describing his feelings. How will he react when there just meeting the next day? YAOI!


Claire-chan: OMG!! I'm actually writing today! I'VE HAD WRITERS BLOCK FOR WEEKS!!

Tory: I told you all that candy would give you writers block one day.

Colin: Pretty much. You should know by now that she's slow.

Claire-chan: What was that Colin-chan? -eye twitches-

Colin: I SAID YOUR SLOW!!

Claire-chan: -twitch- -twitch- -Claire-chan holds up a death note- Now Disclaimer please

Colin and Tory: OMFG!! SHE DOES NOT OWN OFFBEAT!! SAVE US!!

Claire-chan: -starts to laugh like Light- Now to write a story! Than the world! ALL ANIMES WILL BELONG TO ME!! YAOI CENTRAL!!

.;.;.;..;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;

_"I fucking hate that damn clock!"_ Colin stared at said clock for the 100th time this period. He was really annoyed at the clock for harassing his patience, "_Its only 2:49, I can wait a little longer...Wait a sec, why am I in such a hurry...-pause-...now that I think about it, its because of him."_

_"Tory,"_ Colin gave a sigh as he stared at the school clock again, _"Its only 2:50 I still have at least ten more minutes until I can see Tory."_ Colin suddenly got sick from staring at the now teasing clock as it hit 2:51.

_"Why does it always take so long. I want to see my friend...-pause-...friend...that's a way to loosely put it. If I had to, I would confess that I'm in love, but I don't think he'll accept my feelings. I've always been distant to most people, even my own Guardian, and yet...Tory...he's different."_ He looked at the clock again, 2:53.

Colin tried to pay attention to the teacher this time, to forget, but Tory kept creeping back into his thoughts. Unknown to Colin, Tory was having the same problem.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_"Damn English Literature Class! I'm bored out of my mind!"_ Tory was annoyed at the fact they had to write poetry for homework but it was done, crappy but done, so it was something else he didn't have to do._ "Along with a book report and the novel I'm done,"_ Tory let his mind wonder, and the main subject of his thoughts were Colin.

_"Colin,"_ Tory sighed at stared at the clock. He could afford to waste time. The clock kept taunting him, as it 2:56, _"Hm, I wonder what Colin is doing now...what the hell he's in class idiot!"_ Tory mentally slapped himself for that thought, _"I just have to wait until the bell rings, but not thinking about Colin is really hard to do! I even wrote him that poem...and...He's just really nice to be around and he's really cute...and tomorrow is a skip day so we could do something together...and its Friday, so more time together...I did not just think that!"_ Another mental slap.

_"I need to stop!"_ Tory looked at the clock again, 2:59, _"Thank you! A few more seconds,"_

**5...**

**4...**

**...3**

**2...**

**...1**"RIIIIIINNNGGGGG," The bell finally sounded as the two teens gave a sigh of relief.

Tory got up from his seat, grabbed his bookbag and walked over to his classroom door, "_I'll just go wait for Colin by his locker,"_ As Tory made his way down the hall he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"So what's the rush," Colin said as Tory blushed from the unexpected contact.

"Oh...um...I was just gonna go wait for you by your locker."

"Well I'm here now, so you don't have to go unless your making another stop."

"No, lets go." Tory and Colin walked out of the school and onto their usual walk route home. Usually they would be into a small chat about the school day, but now it was dead silent. Each teen was wrapped up in there own little thought bubble.

Colin decided to break the silence first, "What's wrong, you're usually chatting up a storm,"

"Oh, its nothing. I just have something on my mind." Tory blushed a little, it was so quite he forgot Colin was there.

"Really, then you can always talk about it with me."

"I don't think I could."

"Come on Tory. If its bugging you that much then just say it." Tory thought about it for a second, but decided to change the subject.

"I'll tell you later. Anyway do you know what tomorrow is?" Tory plastered a huge grin on his face. This made Colin blush, but he shock his head no.

"Its National Skip Day,"

"Oh. So are you skipping tomorrow?"

"I might, but I was gonna ask, are you skipping too?"

"I don't know, I've missed alot of days already," Colin saw Tory getting depressed. "If it really means that much to him then..."

"Oh," Tory felt depressed but felt Colin pat his shoulder.

"I don't mind. So what are we gonna do?"

"Hm, we can always just walk around, and then go back to my house. My mom has work, so she won't be back until 5:00 so where safe."

"Okay then," Colin replied. They both stopped in front of Colin's house.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Tory patted Colin's back and slipped something into his bookbag unknown to Colin.

"Bye Tory," Colin blushed from the contact and waved as he walked though the door.

"Bye Colin," He returned the blush as he watched Colin close the door. Tory sighed,_ "I hope I won't regret this," _He turned to return to his own home.

;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;

Colin gave a sigh as he dropped his bookbag to the floor. He flopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. His cats jumped up and greeted their master, each earning a pat on their head.

"Hello everyone, How was your day," One of the cats purred from his lap. "Well you had a good day didn't you, but you have to get up so I can do my homework." Colin sat up and picked up his bookbag, just as he was taking his books out a small piece of paper fell out.

He picked up the alien paper and opened it. Colin knew it was Tory from the worn out hand writing, but he read it anyway:

_Please, Please_

_Don't cry like that_

_I'm going to go mad_

_I need to see you again_

_I'm sick from it_

_Because as soon as we_

_have to say goodbye_

_I want to die._

_I see your smile_

_and my heart beats faster_

_My speech slurs_

_I blush deeper_

_When you cried on my shoulder_

_My heart cries_

_My soul breaks_

_When your hurt_

_I weep_

_I curse the bastard that took your light_

_They made an angel weep._

_An angel that I love_

_I go mad keeping away from you_

_Time puts me in jail_

_For every minute_

_I'm away from you_

_I feel like an eternity_

_Your smiling face keeps me going_

_Makes my life whole_

_My friend_

_An angel_

_My light_

_And my love_

Colin finished reading the note with tears in his eyes. He never knew Tory could have wrote something like that. Or that he even felt that way about him, "_I guess I have to tell him an answer now, huh."_ Colin went to finish his homework, he had to spend as much time as he could to tell Tory his own feelings,

_"I don't want him to feel rejected because i love him too."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

"Good morning Tory," Colin waved to Tory as he walked across the street to Tory's house, "So where are we going to waste our time?"

"Hm, we can just waste time at the movies,"_OMG its like a date,"_

"But I don't have enough money,"

"Its okay I'll pay." Colin nodded at Tory's idea and they started their walk and got to the movie thearter, "What do you want to see Colin?"

"I don't know," Colin gazed over the titles, "We can always see a scary movie,"

"Um, okay," Tory was nervous, he didn't like scary movies to much.

"It's okay, I'll hold your hand if you get scared." Both Colin and Tory blushed at the thought.

"A-alright," Tory paid for the tickets, and they walked inside. After taking their seats they noticed no one was there.

_"Well that's convenient."_ Colin thought as he and Tory sat waited through the previews. Colin got an idea, he placed his hand into Tory's entwining their fingers.

Tory staired at Colin and blushed. He was about to open his mouth until Colin shushed him as the movie started.

_"OMG!! COLIN'S HOLDING MY HAND!!"_ Tory blushed even darker after his little realization,_ "OMG! OMG! OMG! But I'll ask him if he means it. He did say that he would hold my hand encase i was scared."_

"Colin," Tory whispered. He leaned in a little to Colin would hear him over the blood shed.

"What is it?" Tory twitched as a blood curdling scream was made. "How the hell can Colin sit through this." Then he noticed that Colin had leaned in too, to hear him. He blushed a deeper shade of red.

"I-I was wondering about something."

"And whats that," _"Why does Tory bring it up now."_

"Why your being so close now..."

"Oh," Colin paused. He had to think about his words right, "That note you left me, did you mean it?"

"Oh that...well...of course I did,"

"So what do you think my answer is?" Colin leaned in closer and brushed his lips with Tory's. Both pulled back with a deep shade of red on their cheeks. "I love you too."

"I figured that," Tory took Colin's face in his hands and pressed their lips together. Colin gripped Tory's jacket as he felt the room spinning. Tory continued the kiss making it deeper. Colin felt one of Tory's hands leave his face and to behind his back, trailing his hand down his spine. He gasped in surprise and felt Tory's tounge explore his mouth.

Tory broke the kiss and moved to Colin's neck. He started biting leaving a small hickey, Colin gasped from the pain but wrapped his arms around Tory's back, gripping Tory's jacket tighter.

"T-Tory," Colin tried forming words as Tory licked his ear, "W-what about t-the m-movie."

"Get it on DVD." Colin could feel Tory opening his jacket, and trying to unbutton his shirt.

"Tory," Colin sighed and started pushing Tory away, "We can't do that here, some one will see us," Tory stopped and pulled away but kept his arm around Colin.

"Alright then let's go," Tory took hold of Colin's hand and lead him out of the movie theater.

;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;..;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;..;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;

The soon to be lovers, practically ran to Tory's home. Once through the front door, Colin's back made contact with the door as Tory's lips descended onto his. He could feel Tory's arms wrap around his waist pulling him forward.

"Tory," Colin felt Tory pull both of their jackets off, "Not here, in the room."

"Okay," Tory pecked Colin's lips, "wrap your legs around my waist." Colin blushed but complied and Tory lifted him from the door. Once in the room Tory's layed Colin onto the bed. As his back made contact with the bed Tory crawled on top of Colin and kissed his neck.

"I see your eager," Colin got a nod as a reply, " Just be careful okay?"

"I won't hurt you, promise." With that said Tory unbuttoned Colin's shirt and trailled his hands down his chest. He successfully pulled Colin's shirt off and pushed it aside, as Colin did the same pulling Tory's shirt over his head.

Tory then went to Colin's jeans, pulling loose his belt and slipping his hands underneath the waistband of his boxers. Colin gasped in surprise as Tory's fingers wrapped around his erection. Tory's started to move his hand up and down teasing the tip as he went.

The feeling felt new to Colin as he started to move his hips to Tory's hand, and wrapped his arms around Tory's shoulders. He was panting louder, until Tory crashed his lips onto his silencing a small scream, as Tory pulled his pants off. The cold air hit his member, making him pant louder, "T-tory!"

"What's wrong Colin," Tory was panting him self.

"I want you to feel good too," Colin blushed deeper after his little statement.

"Colin?"

"Hm?"

"Are you sure?" Colin rubbed his face into Tory's chest but mumbled a low 'yes'.

Tory blushed as he felt Colin unbuttoning his pants. Once they were off, Tory pressed his body to Colin's wrapping his arms around his waist to grind their hips together. Colin gasped even louder from the contact.

Tory reached over the side of his bed, as Colin watched him he noticed a small bottle in his hand. Tory coated his fingers with the substance and wound his arms to lift Colin's legs slightly.

Tory once again crashed his lips onto Colin's to distract him, as he placed his fingers into Colin's entrance. Colin gasped but wove legs tightly around Tory's neck and waist, to hold onto him. Tory added two more fingers stretching Colin a little further.

"Please Tory,"

Tory nodded, and placed his member at Colin's entrance. He slowly entered, gritting as Colin's nails dug into his back. He saw tears pour from the sides of Colin's eyes. Once fully inside he waited for Colin to adjust to the feeling and wiped his tears away. Colin stared at Tory's eyes, trying to calm down, but closed them as Tory kissed his eyes. After a long while Colin nodded his head signally Tory to move.

Tory started to move at a steady rate making Colin gasp as he hit a rather sensitive spot, "T-Tory faster!"

Tory complied and started to thrust into Colin faster. Colin kept screaming Tory's name louder as he felt Tory wrap his hand around his erection, pumping it to their thrust,

"T-Tory!" Colin screamed as he threw his head back and came onto both of their stomaches.

"Colin!" Tory whispered into Colin's ear as he felt his walls close around his member. After a few more thrust he collapsed onto Colin, not ready to pull out. He entwined there hands together, and sighed into Colin's chest. Tory listened to Colin's slowing heart beat, "So cute." he mumbled

"Um Tory?"

"Hm?" Tory looked up from his 'pillow' to look at Colin's eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Um was that your first time?" Colin blushed a deep shade of red after saying this.

Tory was taken aback from that, "Y-yeah,"

"Then how did you do most of that..."

"Instinct, I guess..." Tory blushed a deeper shade of red, as he watched Colin, cup the side of his face. Colin pecked his lips, and then layed back onto the bed.

"Your so cute Colin," Tory moved his body to pull out of Colin, and layed onto his side.

"So are you," Colin moved to place his head onto Tory's chest. He was starting to get really tired.

Colin sighed as Tory pulled the cover over them, "I love you," was the last thing he said before drifting off to sleep.

Tory grinned and wrapped his arms around Colin's sleeping form pulling him closer, "I love you too." With that he fell asleep next to his loved one.

END

* * *

Claire-chan: WOW!! I'm tired...thank god for Loveless! i was stuck on that poem...

Tory. O/O...wow

Colin: /...of course you wrote sex

Claire-chan: YUP!!

Tory: okay...R&R!!


End file.
